the legend of spyro: love is amazing
by stevebbchd
Summary: this is my first spyro ever and I hope you enjoy


**The legend of Spyro: love is amazing chapter 1**

It has been a year now from when Spyro and cynder had defeated the dark lord Malefor and there world was at piece. For a year now Spyro started to have feelings for the black dragoness cynder who he saved from the dark masters control, but he didn't know how to tell her how he felt for her. Spyro was sat in his room in the temple thinking of how to tell her he thought to himself "how do I tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same about me" suddenly he herd a knock on the door "Spyro may I come in" he recognised the voice and went to open the door when he opened the door on the other side standing in the hallway was cynder . When he saw the dragoness he loved he filled with excitement come on in said Spyro as he stepped to the side of the door to let cynder in to his room, when she was in the room Spyro closed the door and faced cynder . "Cynder I'm glad you came because theres something I need to tell you" said Spyro with a nervous look on his face "what is it Spyro" cynder said with wide eyes "ok I I" Spyro said just then Sparks Spyros dragonfly brother flew in through the window "Yo Spyro what aou doing" sparx said with a smile "SPARX" spyro shouted " hey calm down I'm sorry if I interrupted anything" sparx said with anger. Sparx then looked over to cynder then turned his head back to Spyro and said "are you going to tell her" spark was quickly cut off bye spyro "Sparks shut up" spyro whispered "tell me what" cynder said with confusion "spyro said to me earlier that he wants to take you on a date" sparx said quickly spyro looked at sparx with anger in his eyes "sparx get out GET OUT NOW" spyro said with anger. Sparx quickly fled out of the room Cynder walked up to spyro who had his head down in embarrassment Cynder looked at spyro and said "I would love to" she said lifting his head with her front right paw and with a smile on her face spyro looked at her with love in his eyes he said "Friday at 9:00 maybe at the meadow I'll bring a picnic". Cynder looked at him and smiled and said "sure I'll be waiting for you" after she said that and made her way to the door she turned back to spyro and said "care to join me for dinner" spyro just smiled at her and said " right behind you" and they both went to dinner and enjoyed each others company as they ate there food .

**The Friday night date**

**Chapter 2 **

Spyro woke up the Friday morning with excitement rushing through him as he jumped out of his bed and got ready for a new start to a great day. When he was done he made his way to the dinning hall to get some breakfast, on his way down he accidently ran into ignitus spyro quickly recovered from his dizziness and looked at ignitus who did the same "and what is your rush young dragon" ignitus said with frustration in his eyes spyro looked back at the fire guardian and said "sorry ignitus I'm in a good mood today because Cynder and I are going on a date. Ignitus looked at spyro and said "well young dragon I hoped u have a good time" after he said that they both went to the dinning hall together when they got to the dinning hall they both saw cynder there and ignitus said to spyro "well I'll leave you two alone" and with that ignitus turned in the opposite direction and left the two dragons among each others company. "morning Cynder" spyro said as he approached her "morning Spyro cynder said with joy in her eyes as spyro approached her "come sit next to me" cynder said spyro did as requested and sat next to cynder looking into her bright emerald eyes. Spyro stopped looking into her eyes and said " I can't wait for tonight" cynder looked back at him and said " I can't wait as well even being with you now feels like the real thing " spyro started to stare into her eyes again "what are you looking" cynder said with confusion spyro looked at her and said "your eyes there beautiful" after he said that cynder started to blush "your so sweet" cynder said with a big blush on her face. After that there was a moment of silence and spyro and cynder had leaned close to each other and were about to lock a kiss with each other but Sparx had flew into the room and had broken the silence "yo spyro you ready for tonight" he said winking to cynder spyro looked at each other and back at sparx and just nodded at him sparx then said "very well you two I'm off" "see you later sparx" spyro said as he waved at sparx.

It was now 9:00 and spyro had packed a picnic for him and cynder to enjoy on there date. He had just put the last set of plates in and he set off to cynder's room , when he arrived he knocked on Cynder's door and after when he knocked cynder came out with a a big joyful smile on her face "are you ready to go" spyro said "I'm ready as I will ever be" cynder said with a happy and cynder started to make there way to the meadow when they arrived in was calm and peaceful with a small river nearby, spyro and cynder had stopped at a tree that was slightly bent inwards. The two dragons started to lay out the picnic matt and all the picnic stuff after when they had finshed they started to eat the food tat spyro had provided "mmmm spyro did you make all of this" said cynder with a amazement on her face "yes I did" spyro said with a smile on his face cynder then said its amazing I'v never had chicken like this before its just perfect" "not as perfect as you spyro said with a loving smile tears started to form in cynders eyes "spyro that's one of the nicest things anyones ever said to me"cynder said as she put her plate down and moved closer to spyro. Spyro noticed that she had moved closer and he then turned to face her , at the same time spayro and cynder had leaned in closer to each other. They then leaned in more closer and had locked there lips together into a kiss, there kiss lasted for 20 seconds until they had to break for air spyro then looked at cynder with a smile and said "cynder from the first time we met I have loved you all the years that went bye I never worked up the courage to tell you and when we were fighting malefor if you died I wouldn't have even saved the earth cynder you are my saving grace, my angel and with all my heart I love you ." Cynder could only cry with joy at what spyro had said "spyro I love you too with all my heart and at you've always been there for me when I'v needed you and you saved me from malefors control and gave me a second chance, I've loved you all of these years but never worked up the courage to tell you but now that we are finally together I can release all of the love from inside of me. All the two dragons could do was stare at each other until the silence broke when they both shared another kiss.

**The proposal**

**Chapter 3 **

It has been a 2 years now and spyro and cynder were now middle adult size. Spyro was in his room thinking about cynder when he thought to himself "marriage" then a smile appeared on his face "yes Cynder is the one" spyro said just then he heard a knock at his door "come in" he said loudly the door opened and ignitus came in to the room "ah young dragon I heard you and cynder have been a couple for two years now may I ask do you plan to propose" ignitus said with a smile spyro sprung from his bed and walked up to ignitus when he was in front of him he looked up at him with a smile on his face and said "yes ignitus I want to propose to cynder" "well young dragon I could't be happier for you when do you plan to propose" spyro turned to a little table at the side of his bed on the table was a little chest. Spyro opened the chest and in his hand was a amulet that had two colours in it one was purple and the other was black he turned back to ignitus and said "tonight on our date" " my my my spyro where did you get that" ignitus said surprisingly spyro looked at the amulet and said " I made it in forgery I was up late a few nights ago thinking about cynder and I wanted to give her somethibg that came from my heart so I asked terrador if I could us the forge room he said yes and I made this that night", Ignitus was amazed by what spyro had made "well young dragon good luck."

The following night of that day spyro and cynder where siting in the meadow together staring at the stars "isn't it just breath taking spyro I just so beautiful" spyro sat up against the tree "not as beautiful as you cynder" cynder looked at him with a smile on her face and kissed spyro on the cheek "thank you your so sweet" spyro the got on his knees and said "cynder I want to confess something" "what is it" cynder said with suspicion on her face spyro then was on one knee looking up at cynder "cynder your my heart and soul and I love you with all my heart, I can't live with out you will you marry me" cynders eyes widened and tears started to come from her emerald eyes "yes spyro yes yes yes I will" spyro pulled the amulet from behind his back and put it around cynders neck " its beautiful" cynder said with tearful joy they both stared at each other and shared a long kiss after they had finished there date they both flew back to the temple on. When they arrived at the temple they saw the guardians waiting for them at the gates of the temple they all cheered when they saw the amulet around cynders neck,ignitus walked up to them and said "congratulations you two when do you plan to have your wedding day" spyro and cynder looked at each other and then back to ignitus "we were thinking about waiting a month just to let things settle in" ignitus just stood there and smiled "very well spyro" ignitus said at that point terrador walked up to spyro and cynder "congratulations you two bye the way we have set up the couple sweet for you and you don't need to go to your rooms because we took action of moving your stuff" spyro and cynder stood and smiled at terrador "thank you terrador" spyro and cynder said. After when all the guardians congratulated them spyro and cynder both went to there new room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The wedding day**

**chapter 4 **

it has been a month now and it is spyro and cynders wedding day, it was morning and spyro was up from his sleep and was looking out in to the view from the balcony suddenly he felt a hand on his right shoulder when he turned around he saw that cynder was up from her sleep "morning sweet heart" spyro said "morning to you to" cynder said with a blush across her face " todays the big day huh cynder" spyro said "I know it feels like its only been one day but I can't wait" cynder said as she put her arms arounds spyros neck they both stared at each other then they both shared a morning kiss. Spyro and cynder both made there way to the chapel part of the temple and went to separate rooms to get ready, in spyro's room he started by glossing up his scales and horns then he put on a neck brace with a gold metal bow tie on it. In cynder's room cynder had done the same she started by glossing her scales and horns, then she put on a white silk Vail that covered her face so that spyro could remove it when the time comes, she then put on the amulet that spyro gave her. Cynder was now ready as she entered the chapel she came down alleyway and she could see spyro at the other end of the alleyway, when she arrived ignitus was conducting the wedding. Ignitus started to say the wedding sermon, a few moments later it was time for spyro and cynder for spyro and cynders part "spyro do you take Cynder to be your wife to love and care for till death do you part" "I do" spyro said "cynder do you take spyro to be your husband to love and care for till death do you part" "I do" cynder said ignitus took in a deep breath and said " I now pronounce you dragon and wife you may kiss your bride" after ignitus said that spyro remove the Vail from cynders face, once it was removed they both shared a 10 second kiss. After the wedding there was a massive party that lasted all day at 10:00 every sat down and watch the new married couple dance with each other at the end of the day when everybody had gone home spyro and cynder made there way to there room for a good night sleep. when they entered the room they both got in bed and fell asleep in each others arms, the next morning spyro and cynder both woke up at the same time "morning honey"spyro said with a smile "morning love" cynder responded with a smile. Spyro gave a yawn and got out of bed "I'm going to go get some breakfast are you coming or I can bring you something up" cynder got out of bed and kiss spyro on the cheek "I'll come with you" cynder said spyro gave a smile and opened the door for cynder "such a gentleman" cynder said with a chuckle. They started to make there way to the dinning hall when cynder stopped "cynder are you ok" spyro said with a concerned look on his face "its nothing spyro I was just thinking what it would be like having a family" cynder said with one of her eyes raised, spyro quickly got what she was thinking "so you want to start a family" cynder looked up at him and nodded "do you think your ready" spyro said " yes I'm ready I love you spyro and I want us to have a big happy family" all spyro could do was listen he also wanted to start a family.

That night spyro and cynder made love and when 4 weeks past Cynder went to have her pregnancy test at the hospital ward when spyro and cynder arrived at the ward they were greeted by a ice dragoness "ah Cynder I do believe you're here for your pregnancy test" said the dragoness, cynder looked up at the dragoness and nodded. "Would you like me to come in with you Cynder" said spyro "yes please" said cynder holding spyro's paw in hers when they arrived in the room the dragoness said "right cynder if you can just lie down while on this table I get the scanner set up" "ok" cynder said still holding spyros paw. The dragoness had got the scanner up and running "ok stay still now" said the dragoness, the scanner went over Cynder scanning her entire body on the. When the scan was finshed cynder got off the table as the dragoness came back, she had a x ray picture "well cynder your pregnant with twins" said the dragoness as she handed the x ray picture to cynder. Cynder started to cry tears of joy knowing she was going to be a mother as a dragon cynder was carring eggs and knew that it takes nine months to lay eggs and it takes a week for the eggs to hatch. Spyro and cynder walked out of the hospital wing with smiles on there faces, spyro then draped his wing around pulling her in to a loving hug there hug lasted for two minutes. Then they un hugged and headed back to there room, when they arrived back to there room spyro and cynder laid on there bed talking about there hatchlings "cynder if we have a boy may we call him shade"spyro said , cynder looked at him with a smile on her face "I love that name and if we have a girl I would like to call her twilight" spyro looked back at cynder with a smile on his face "that's a beautiful name" spyro said. Spyro and cynder both starded at each other then sharded a long kiss "good night my love" spyro said "good night my savior" said cynder and with that they both fell asleep.

Nine months have past now and cynder had gone in to labour, she was rushed to the hospital wing spyro was right behind her the whole way and she never let go of his paw until she had to go into the room where dragonesses lay there eggs. Spyro waited outside the room for 4 hours all he could hear was Cynder screaming in pain until she stopped his eyes widened, one of the nurse dragonesses came out into the hall way and walked over to spyro "how is she" said spyro desperately "she's fine she's just resting you may go in and see her" said the dragoness "thank you" said spyro in relief. Spyro entered the room to find cynder half asleep with two eggs in her arms. One of the eggs was black and the other was purple, when spyro arrived at the bed cynder was lying in and she opened her eyes to look at him. She gently put the eggs on the bed and leaned forward to give spyro a big hug there hug lasted for five minutes when they released each other spyro sat on a chair next to the bed cynder was in, he gently took cynder's paw and held it in his front right paw " I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad" spyro said as he held cynders paw "me neither I'm going to be a mum" cynder said with a tear coming from her eye. Spyro leaned forward to comfort "her and said you need to rest now ok" spyro said "no I want to go back to are room to rest I don't want to be here" cynder said as she looked at spyro "ok I'll ask the nurse if you can leave" spyro said cynder nodded at came back into the room "cynder the nurse said we can leave" spyro said cynder got out of bed but fell to her feet "cynder come hear you hold the eggs and I'll carry you to are room ok" spyro said picking her up "ok" cynder said tiredly spyro pick cynder up from the ground and gave her the eggs, he arrived to there room and opened the door and placed cynder on there bed and put the eggs in to cushions in one corner of the room. Spyro the got in to the bed next to cynder holding her close to him and draping his wing around her, they both fell asleep all day and night. The next morning spyro woke up to find cynder still in his arms he didn't want to wake her she slowly and softly removed his arms and wing from around her and he went to the corner of the room where he had placed the eggs and he just there staring at them thinking of when they hatch. He then heard a knock at the door he went to open the door when he opened it ignitus was in the hall way "hi ignitus please be quiet cynders still asleep" spyro whispered "hi spyro I just came to see how cynders doing" ignitus whispered "shes fine but would you like to see our eggs" spyro whispered "if you don't mind" ignitus whispered spyro moved out of the way to invite ignitus in he took notice of cynder asleep on the bed then he looked into the corner of the room to see the eggs "my my spyro I think you will make a great parent" ignitus whispered "thanks" spyro whispered with a smile "alright I'm off" ignitus whispered and with that he left spyro and cynder alone in there. After when he had left cynder began to wake up from her sleep spyro made his way over to her "moning cynder how are you feeling" cynder looked at him "I'm feeling a little hungry" "alright then I'll go get you something" spyro said with a smile "ok don't be gone to long" cynder said and with that spyro left the room he was gone for about ten minuets when he came back he had a tray with a plate of chicken on it and some water and some grapes "sorry I took long there was a big line of dragons" spyro said "its alright spyro" cynder said as she gave spyro a kiss, spyro put the tray on the bed cynder took one look at the food and started eating. After when she had finshed spyro took the tray back to the dinning hall and returned to the room it was now 12:00 at night and he was getting tired so he got into bed with Cynder and fell asleep.

It's been a week now and spyro and cynder were staring at the eggs waiting for the first crack to appear but nothing happened, a few hours later spyro and cynder had fallen asleep on the floor and spyro had awoken from his sleep when he heard cracking he turned his attention back to the eggs and notice that the black egg had a crack in it. Spyro quickly woke cynder up and when she woke up the hole egg burst open revealing a baby black dragon it looked allot like spyro but the inside of his wings were red like cynders and he had orange eyes. After when the baby dragon opened his eyes the second cracked and bursted open revealing a baby purple dragon that looked a lot like cynder but the inside of her wings were orange like spyros and her eyes were emerald like cynder's. the two babys walked up to spyro and cynder and had curdled in to there parents arms spyro and cynder started to cry tears of joy and awaited what the future held for them.

THE END


End file.
